RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: Runningkit padded around, purring at the sight of the forest, green and lush. The voices in my head still haunt me, but I could get used to this... ''he made himself stiff hereing the voices in his mind. I don't cause commotions I am one Wolfstar padded through the camp. 15:11, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hollymoon groomed her pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:14, December 7, 2015 (UTC) (Please request on the roleplaying join page before roleplaying a cat) Runningkit sensed someone watching him. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:18, December 7, 2015 (UTC) (Fine) Hollymoon yawned and lay her head down in the sun. A few moons ago, her mate died, she had his kits but they were still born, she was just now startinh to feel better. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:21, December 7, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, I should make a rule page) Runningkit jumped a rabbit. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:22, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Tawnystorm licked her kits Talonfang suddenly appeared in the forest, sniffing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:54, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit looked at Talonfang. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:07, December 7, 2015 (UTC) "Why heello there." Talonfang meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:42, December 7, 2015 (UTC) (Is Talonfang good or evil here? And I am gonna make Running a kit) Runningkit backed away. 23:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) (same as she was but not as bad) Talonfang cocked her head. "What are you doing out of camp?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:11, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (So evil?) "Playing." Runningkit purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:30, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (A sometimes evil sometimes nice insane freak) "Your mother might be angry." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:33, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (Ah) "She is often angry." Runningkit pointed out. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You still shoulden't be out here alone..." Talonfang meowed, she wanted to ask how old the kit was but she thought that mght be rude... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "But I will be fine!" Runningkit purred. 01:28, December 8, 2015 (UTC)~~ "Alright then I'll follow you." Talonfang growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:42, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ''But I want to be free! Runningkit thought, annoyed. I don't cause commotions I am one 13:19, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost sat in camp, staring at a puddle. --- Talonfang sat down in front of the kit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:37, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit padded a few steps, and kept glancing back at Talonfang. 17:55, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Heatherfang walked into the RockClan camp.—MinkstarOver My Dead Body! Over My Dead Body! 18:32, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit turned around I don't cause commotions I am one 18:34, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang hissed and left the kit. "Guess I'll tell Wolfstar..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 18:42, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit ran. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:45, December 9, 2015 (UTC) (In this Runningkit is going to have a lot of siblings.) RUnningkit licked his paw I don't cause commotions I am one 14:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (cool) ~Patchzisawesome Runningkit jumped on a fly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:04, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse